Now the Secret's Out!
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: What happens when a person no one knows besides Harry shows up at Hogwart's and asks him for his help? And what does she has to do with all the strange thing's going to happen inside Hogwart's? And just HOW is she important to the war?
1. So will you help me?

Title: Now the Secret's Out!

Summary: What happens when a person no one knows besides Harry shows up at Hogwart's and asks him for his help? And what does she has to do with all the strange thing's going to happen inside Hogwart's? And just HOW is she important to the war?

A/N: Yes I'm back again with a new story!! I just wanted to let you know before you start reading that the writing in Italic will be singing okay? Just so no one is confused by that! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Chapter one: So... will you help me?

"Potter!" the angry voice of Severus Snape barked out during potions class.

Harry looked up surprised and blinked, "Yes sir?" he asked confused as he cocked his head to the side.

Snape glared at him as everyone in the classroom started to whisper to each other. "What do you think your doing?" he hissed out lowly stalking towards the confused teen.

"Letting my potion sit like the directions say" Harry said raising an eyebrow at the raging man as he stood in front of him.

"Oh really Potter? Then what is **that**?" Snape asked pointing to the desk beside the cauldron.

Harry looked down and saw that he started to draw runes on the desk from the fairy dust Ron had knocked over.

Hermione gasped lowly when she saw the runes.

"What the bloody hell do those mean?" Ron whispered to Hermione clearly trying not to get caught talking by Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes as he heard Ron perfectly. "Twenty points from Gryffendor for inappropriate language Mr. Weasley. The runes that Mr. Potter here so gracefully drew for everyone" he said this sarcastily causing the Slytherin's to laugh.

"Are part of an old spell that allows the caster to pull any person they think of to where they are" Snape finished in a lecturing voice.

Harry only shook his head and went back to drawing the runes.

Snape's eyebrow twitched as Harry ignored him. "Stop that at once Potter" he hissed out waving his wand, causing the fairy dust to disappear and his potion to be banished.

Harry sighed as he shook his head once again adn grabbed his book bag as the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch, I need to check on a few thing's this period" he said nodding to Hermione and Ron, then leaving the classroom ignoring the towering potion's professor standing beside him.

"Oh my, I wonder what's gotten him so... thoughful" Hermione said curiously.

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened to him this summer?" Ron asked as they started to leave the potion's classroom and forgetting about the potion's professor.

"You mean with the Dursley's? No they do that every summer, Harry told us so. He wouldn't be so thoughtful over them beating him again" Hermione said shaking her head.

Severus Snape's mind went reeling with that said, not noticing the two students left without turing in their homwork. 'Beatings? Ever summer? I better have a talk with Potter about this' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Harry had just walked into the libray and went straight to the Dark Art books.

'I need to find out how to get to her, she need's my help!' Harry thought to himself as he scanned the titles of the books in front of him.

"Oh well lookie here! Why isn't it scarhead, tell us Potter where's the weasel and mudblood?" a snotty voice asked behind Harry followed by two snickers.

Harry sighed as he shook his head and grabbed the nearest book to him called 'Runes, the one way to conjour a friend or loved one'.

"I'm not in the mood right now Malfoy, maybe after dinner" he said walking away from Draco and his two large cronies.

Harry walked up to Madame Price and handed her the book so he could check it out.

Madame Price looked around quickly to see if anyone was going to over hear they're conversation.

"Are you still trying to find her?" she whispered lowly as she marked the book.

Harry sighed yet again that day and nodded his head. "I can't just leave her out there all alone. I promised to protect her and I intend to do just that," he said seriously taking the book from the old woman.

Madame Price nodded her head stiffly, "I left some other book's with that house elf Dobby. He should give them to you this evening. They might not help but it doesn't hurt to look through them" she said lowly as Severus Snape stalked into the library and scaned the room.

"I better leave before he finds me and start's the questioning" Harry muttered as he slipped in between a pair of bookcases and out of the library behind the Potions Master.

Severus looked around and scowled then stalked out og the library intent on finding Harry.

Harry hid in an un-used classroom and opened the book he checked out.

"Let's see... I already know that this rune doesn't help! I tried it five times already!" he hissed banging his fist down on an old desk.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down and closed the book.

"Waht if I mixed two of the runes together? Wouldn't that work?" he muttered to himself as he slipped out of the classroom and into the hall.

"Harry! There you are!" Ginny called happily as she ran up to Harry and latched onto his arm.

"Hi Ginny, were you looking for me?" Harry asked hiding his cringe.

Ginny giggled as they started to walk to the Great Hall. "Well I was before! I was looking for you to ask a question!" she said happily.

'Oh please don't ask me out!' Harry pleaded with himself inside in his head as he nodded telling her to go on.

"Well you see... the thing is..." Ginny studdered out blushing heavily.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this and didn't notice the werid look's he got from students walking past them.

Ginny cleared her throat and got a determined look in her eyes. "I was wondering if you could tell me if Hermione was dating anyone," she said seriously.

Harry's jaw dropped open at that and they stopped in front of the Great Hall doors.

"Harry? Harry are you alright? Harry!" Ginny called out waving her hand in front of his face.

Harry snapped out of his shock and shook his head. "S-sorry could you repeat that? Did you just say Hermione?" he asked surprised.

Ginny blushed but nodded her head and let go of Harry's arm. "Well yeah... you see... umm... can you keep a secret?" she whispered lowly.

Harry nodded not trusting his voice to work at the moment.

Ginny leaned into Harry's ear, "I've been in love with Hermione ever since my third year" she said lowly and pulled back her face as red as a tomato.

Harry looked at Ginny blankly until he burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"What?! What is so funny about that?!" Ginny yelled angrily putting her hands on her hips, looking very much like her mother.

Harry gasped for breath and waved the yelling off. "I'm n-not laughing at what you said! I'm laughing it's taken you three year's to finaly admit it to one of us!" he snickered.

Ginny blinked confused and cocked her head to the side.

Harry grinned as he stood up straight and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Ron and I have been taking bet's on how long it would take for you to come to one of us adn confess. Thanks a lot by the way, you just won me ten gallons and two weeks supply of free ice cream" he beamed out happily.

Ginny was quite taking in what Harry said. "So... you and Ron knew all along?" she asked confused.

Harry nodded as he grinned widely.

"Does... does Hermione know?" Ginny asked fearfully.

Harry sighed and shook his head no. "No Gin she doesn't know and she's not dating anyone either. Tell you a secret though?" he said lowly leaning down to Ginny's eyelevel since she was only 5'5" and he was 5'11".

Ginny leaned forward also wanting to know that the raven-haired male was going to say.

"Hermione love's you too, you're all she ever talks about. Whether or not you're dating anyone, if we think she'd ever have a chance" Harry said lowly and then stood up grinning.

Ginny instantly grinned and pumped her fist into the air happily.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Let's go then lunch is starting any minute" he said smiling as he offered his arm to Ginny.

Ginny giggled as she took the offered arm and then they skipped into the Great Hall, causing most attention to be on them.

The two Gryffendor's plopped down on the bench across thi\eir friend/crush/brother.

"What are you two so happy about?" Ron asked curiously staring at the table hungrily.

"Oh nothing really" Harry said sharing a wink with Ginny.

Soon most of the school joined them in the Great Hall and food covered the tables.

"FINALLY!" Ron shouted in joy as he filled his plate and processed to stuff his face.

Harry and Seamus laughed at the red heads antics and filled their own plates.

"Hermione can you pass the butter?" Harry asked as he cut his roll in half.

"Of course, here you are dear" Hermione said smiling as she handed the butter to her friend.

"Hey Hermione be my girlfriend and pass the pea's" Ginny said reaching for the chicken.

Hermione grabbed the pea bowl before she processed what Ginny had said letting the bowl fall to the floor with a loud crash. "WHAT!?" she squeaked out.

"I said pass the pea's" Ginny said smiling.

Hermione blushed brightly, "No what did you say before that?" she asked hopefully.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled bigger. "I said" she said sighing dramatically. "Be my girlfriend" she finished grinning widely.

Everyone in the Hall was quite and staring at the two girls with wide eyes.

Harry smiled and then his eyes widen when he heard it.

_"She's independent and beautiful_

_Wish I could be like her_

_She's got the girls and the boys_

_So wrapped around her finger_

_Rumor is she's some kind of dream_

_Nobody knwos she cries herself to sleep" _a soft female voice sang out.

Harry looked around frantically trying to find the girl who was singing.

By now everyone else had heard the voice and was trying to out who was singing also.

_"We are not that different from each other_

_We just want somebody to discover_

_Who we really are when we drop our guard_

_That love has gotta start with you and me_

_We" _the voice sang from the Great Hall door's causing everyone to look over at them.

Harry gasped loudly at the girl standing in the doorway.

The girl has waist length black hair and blonde streak's, deep honey colored eyes that turned amber in the sun light and dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a tight black belly shirt.

Everyone then noticed that the girl was wounded.

The girl's left arm was hanging limply at her side, blood making a small pool on the floor. A large gash across her left eyes and blood flowing in s steady stream down her face. A large cut on her stomach that looked like it had scabbed over not to long ago and small cuts across her leg's causing her jeans to be red.

_"He's on top of the social scene_

_He's stylish, cool and clever_

_He's got a cool attitude that screams_

_He's got it all together _

_You'd think he's addicted to himself_

_But he wishes he could be someone else" _she sang as she stared at Harry only and slowly started walking towards him.

Harry stood as tears gathered in his eyes and slowly walked forward also.

All the student's were watching them in awe as the Professors stood and walked around the head table towards the two standing teen's.

_"We are not that different from each other_

_We just want somebody to discover_

_Who we really are when we drop our guard_

_That love has gotta start with you and me" _the girl sang as she and Harry met in the middle of the Hall, tears in both or their eyes.

The Professor's were just about to shout something when a large silver/blue barrier surrounded Harry and the girl causing everyone to panic.

_"We gotta come together_

_Oh You know you never ever have to be alone_

_You've got a hand to hold" _the girl continued to sing as Harry hugged her to him and held her tightly.

The Professors were casting charm's trying to get the barrier down, but the barrier only absorbed the charms and its strength increased.

_"Yeah Lalala Oh Oh Oh_

_We are not that different from each other_

_We just want somebody to discover_

_Who we really are when we drop our guard_

_That love has gotta start with you and me_

_We, Oh Oh, And We, And We, You and me, We_

_We've gotta come together" _the girl finished singing and hugged Harry back with her good arm.

"Potter! Get the girl to drop the barrier!" McGonagal yelled worriedly as she pounded on the barrier with her bare fists.

Harry looked over his shoulder at them with nothing but pure sadness in his eyes. "Why? So you can take her away from me and question her?" he spat out hatefully.

Everyone was shocked at what Harry said except Dumbledore/

"Now really Harry, we just want to help," Dumbledore said calmly his eyes holding little of their twinkle.

Harry snorted and sneered at the old man.

"Harry?" the girl in Harry's arms whispered out fearfully.

"Shh, it's alright were together again now. I won't let them take you away from me, no matter what" Harry soothed out causing the girl to nod her head amd sway.

"She's lost a lot of blood Harry, let me in or else I'll tell everyone here what happened over the summer" Poppy Pomfrey threatened shocking everyone that she was in the Hall in the first place.

Harry whispered something in the girl's ear causing her to nod.

At the nod Poppy walked throught the barier and hurriedly walked to the bleeding girl. "Are you alright dear?" she asked worriedly as she waved her wand repeatedly, causing the gashes to close and not leave any scars.

The girl nodded softly and showed Poppy hrt arm when the mediwitch waved towards it.

"You got hit be a nasty cutting hex dear, your arm and eye is fine. Nothing permaently damaging to you" Poppy said as she finished healing the girl with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am," the girl whispered lowly.

"Now really! Call me Aunty Poppy!" Poppy said grinning widely as everyone else was even more shocked.

"Really Pop can you make her any more confused?" Harry snorted out while rolling his eyes.

"...why do you want me to call you Aunty Poppy?" the girl asked curiously whiled looking up at Poppy cutely.

"Aww! Your soo cute just like Harry said! Well you see dear, no one here really calls me that and I have no nieces!" Poppy explained happily.

The girl thought for a moment and then nodded her acceptance of the name.

"Harry dear, can you get the barrier down?" McGonagal asked almost foaming at the mouth.

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously. "You promise not to smother me?" he asked cautiously.

McGonagal glared at him darkly causing Harry to gulp loudly.

"R-right, can you put the barrier down?" he asked looking to the girl in his arms.

Blood was still on her face as she pouted but nodded and let the barrier fall.

As soon as it was gone McGonagal sped to the three-person group and smacked Harry upside his head. "You have a ot to explain mister!" she said sternly.

"OW! Now really! I think by being my Godmother you would be nicer to me!" Harry whined out causing a few first and third years to pass out from all the shock.

"That can't be good for them" the girl muttered with a wince.

"I don't care if you were the Queen of England! You better start tlaking before I tie you upside down from the ceiling by your toes and let the twins try there new products on you!" McGonagal fumes angirly.

"Grandma Minny?" the girl asked cutely cocking her head to the side.

"Aww! Did you hear that Poppy! She called me Grandma Minny!" McGonagal gushed as the two women giggled.

Harry sighed relieved and kissed the top of the girls head in thanks.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron bellowed finally fed up of being confused.

"Language" the girl and Severus snapped together causing the two of them to glare at each other.

Harry laughed at this and smiled happily. "Now really! Do you have to read everyone's mind?" he teased out.

The girl pouted and sniffed, "Stop being mean to me" she ordered out grumpily.

Dumbledore cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him. "I believe a few questions are in order" he said sternly eyes long gone of there twinkle at this point.

----------

YAY! Chapter one finished! I started this story while at my sister's boyfriends house on his computer and sitting on my knees to see the computer. (I couldn't sit on the floor then I'd never see the computer screen!) I thought of the rest of this chapter while sitting on the floor of my room!

This chapter is nine pages long! (Nine and a half with me talking here) Not to bad for a chapter huh? I need to think up a story line for this! I have a few but need to think them all through. I want to make this at least a twenty chapter story!

To all those wondering, no I haven't finished chapter nine for G.R.F.T.R.W. (Get Ready For The Real World) I haven't even started it from the small page and a half written in my notebook. I've been busy studying for school work. I got my report card and I got a 3.875 for my GPA! Yay! I'm so happy for me!

I have major writer's block for almost all my stories so far. This is one of the few that I don't have it for. We'll I'm going to go and start on chapter two! Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!

(And if you read any of my other stories do you think you could give me a few idea's? I need all the help I can right now. After my midterms this year my brain went into a meltdown mode. I was staring at the wall of my living last night for over six hours and barely blinking! Well thanks if you do help, if not thanks anyways!)


	2. I don't like you and no i wont

Title: Now the Secret's Out!

Summary: What happens when a person no one knows besides Harry shows up at Hogwart's and asks him for his help? And what does she has to do with all the strange thing's going to happen inside Hogwart's? And just HOW is she important to the war?

A/N: Yes I'm back again with a new story!! I just wanted to let you know before you start reading that the writing in Italic will be singing okay? Just so no one is confused by that! Enjoy! (So hard to write, listen to music and dance in my seat all at the same time!!! TT)

---------------------------------------

Chapter two: I don't like you! No I'm not going to take it off!

The girl frowned at Dumbledore but didn't say anything.

"Albus! Leave this girl alone! She need's to rest and get her strength back!" Poppy snapped as she stood in front of the two hugging teens protectively.

McGonagal also stood next to the raging mediwitch. "I will not let you pester this girl!" she snapped out also.

"What's up with Aunty Poppy and Grandma Minny?" the girl asked confused.

"Harry?" Hermione asked confused a fwe feet away from them with Ginny and Ron.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Take a seat this is going to take a while," he said leading the girl to the Gryffendore table.

All the students and even Severus followed as Minerva and Poppy fought with Albus and Fillus -don't ask how Fillus got dragged into it.

"I'm going to ask that all question wait until after we explain" Harry said tiredly, everyone nodded their agreement even the girl.

"What are you nodding about? You're helping me with this!" Harry huffed out angrily.

The girl just rolled her eyes at him. "Well where to start? Hmm... how about the beginning? Well I was born sixteen years ago in-" the girl started off.

"Not THAT beginning you dork! Here I'll start off" Harry sighed shaking his head.

Most of the girls and some guys laughed at the two of them.

"We met when I got back to the Dursely's for summer break. I was getting my usual 'You're a freak and there for don't get fed until your near dea, only then getting a piece of moldy bread and some water'. I got fed up with what was going on and told the Dursely's to piss off and go fuck themselves" Harry began.

The girl gave Harry a warning look and took over. "I was walking down the street when Harry stormed out of his Uncle's house yelling about being doen and fed up. When he looked up we saw each other and just walked together for awhile" she said lowly holding Harry's hand.

"We walked around for a few hour's and I followed her to her house. Turn's out she was on vacation and was staying at a hotel. I spent the night and we started talking. Later in the evening when we were completely smashed -which by the way wer are doing tonight" Harry cut off saying looking at the girl seriously.

"Yeah, yeah get on with the damn story," the girl muttered moodily.

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, "Anyways, when we were completely smashed we started talking. I told her about the Dursely's, their treatment of me and abou tbeing a wizard and everything else that came with that" he said boredly.

"I then told Harry about my life. I've lived in group homes my whole life, I have no known family. I was on vacation by the money I had saved up over the years so I could get away from everything. As you can tell by now I'm from the States and not England. I heard that Surrey was a nice quite town to relax in. From then on Harry and I spent everyday together" the girl explained.

"Any questions?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes with his free hand getting ready for the on coming headache.

"What happened to get you all banged up like that before you came here?" Ron asked seriously confuseing everyone alone for a few people.

"The firl fidgeted and then cleared her throat. "Well you see... I'm a run away and the group home I've been staying in doesn't... like it when one of the kid's they've claimed leave" she said pausing at some parts.

"Claimed?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well you see the group home she stayed in was a vampire one. They let her stay there when she wandered in the pub they were at getting something to eat as they moved. They claimed her as one of their own and... didn't take it lightly when she up and left" Harry explained slowly.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked before anyone could first.

"Umm... I don't have a name actually" the girl said lowly and looked down into her lap.

"You don't have a name?" Neville asked shocked.

The girl nodded her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Stop or you'll bite right through it again," Harry commanded as he tugged on the girl's hair.

Poppy could be heard in the background yelling, "IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON EITHER ONE OF THOSE CHILDERN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU ARE PUT INTO ST. MUNGOS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" followed by a loud thump letting everyone know one of the woman had hit the headmaster.

"You know their really starting to scare me," Ron muttered lowly as he eyed the two enraged women.

"Just goes to show, keep you friends close bu tkeep your enemies coser" Harry said seriously.

"I thought it was, any enemy of my enemies is a friend of mine" the girl said confused.

"That too dear, but not in this case" Hermione said shaking her head.

"So you don't have a name?" Susan Bones asked her eyes sparkling excitingly.

The girl frowned and scooted closer to Harry having a bad feeling about the brunette.

"I say we give her a name!" Hanna Abbot squealed out.

"OH! I know the perfect name!" Susan giggled out clapping her hands together. "Angola!" she giggled out.

"I rather he gave me a name" the girl interrupted the two giggling females.

"He? Who?" Ginny asked curiouslu, as Susan and Hanna frowned.

The girl pointed to Severus shocking everyone. "I have rather the same train of thought he usually has, so I think any name he comes up with would suit me better than yours would" she said honestly.

Everyone looked at Severus as he thought for a moment. "Sin" he said finally.

"Sin? What is she part of the bible?" Hermione huffed out her eyebrow twitching.

Everyone looked to the girl and saw her shake her head. "As much as that name does suit me it doesn't seem like the right one" she sighed out.

"How about fine piece of ass?" Draco snickered out.

Harry growled loudly in the back of his throat and moved to stand.

"Harry, he isn't worth it," the girl said sternly kepping him seated by sitting in his lap.

"Shadow" Severus said drawing all the attention to him and away from Draco and Harry.

"Shadow" the girl whispered testign the name out. "I like it" she said after a moment.

"Shadow, it suit's you well for everything we know about each other" Harry muttered lowly.

"And everything I can do" Shadow said lowly as well.

"Well then Shadow!" Poppy said happily as she made her way through the large crowd to them. "Let's get you set then! You and Harry can have a room to yourselves since niether of you trust anyone else around you!" she teased out winking at the two teen's.

"We're not together and won't be getting together Aunt Poppy" Harry said frowning.

"And why do you say that?" McGonagal asked curiously coming to stand behing the mediwitch.

"Harry's gay and I don't date, I fuck" Shadow said simply.

Everyong was quite again in shock.

"Well at least she's honest" Ron said breaking the silence.

Harry grinned at Ron and laughed.

"If you two aren't tpgether then why are you so... possessive of each other?" Ginny asked confused.

"You mean we didn't tell you?" Shadow asked innocently.

"What did you forget to mention?" Severus asked darkly as his eyes narrowed.

"Why were blood brother and sister" Harry said also sounding innocent.

"Explain" McGonagal ordered sternly and raised her fist in warning.

"Well you see... since I lived with the vampire's and they claimed me I can change into a vampire whenever I want..." Shadow said trailing off.

"AND?" Poppyasked tapping he rfoot impatiently.

"...I turned Harry into one as well" SHadow finished then she and Harry ran from the Hall.

"WHJAT!?" McGonagal and Poppy bellowed out.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Shadow and Harry yelled over thier shoulders a they ran through the Great Hall doors.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND SHADOW! GET YOUR ARSES BACK HERE THIS ISTANT!" Poppy and McGonagal bellowed running after the two teens.

Shadow laughed as Harry dragged her through the castle. "Where are we going?" she asked happily her eyes sparkling.

Harry grinned over his shoulder at her and whinked. "You'll see! You're goign to love it here fore sure!" he promised as he ran up to the stone gargoyle in charge of protecting the Headmaster's Office.

"Hey there boy! Do you think we could go up and see Samuel?" Harry asked as the shouting was getting nearer to them.

The gargoyle rolled his eyes at them. "What did you do this time Har?" he asked boredly.

Harry grinned and winked at Shadow. "Oh nothing just conjoured up my sister here and told the parent's that she turned me into a vampire, no biggy" he said happily.

The gargoyle looked at them for a second before laughing. "Oh boy, how many more times are you going to go out and come back with something new to let those get enraged about?" he asked chuckling as he moved to the side.

Thank you!" Shadow called as they ran up the stairs and barged into the Headmaster's Office, that was empty of any people.

"Samuel?" Harry called looking around.

"What Harry?" the sorting hat aaked up on the high shelf.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Samuel. "What did you do this time Sam?" he asked curiously.

Samuel frowned and huffed. "What maked you think it was my fault this time?" he huffed out angrily.

Harry smirked and didn't notice the Professors come in behind them. "It's always your fault Sam" he said mater of factly.

Samuel frowned and hopped down from the shelf and over to the two teenager's. "So what can I do for you?" he asked getting down to business.

"Shadow need's to be sorted into a house so that way she can attend here" Harry said seriously shocking a few of the Professors.

"Oh really? Shadow is your name?" Samuel asked looking at Shadow curiously.

Shadow nodded happily and smiled widely. "Sevvy named me" she chirped out causing Severus to glare at her back.

Poppy and Minerva smiled at each other as Dumbledore stood behind the two wary.

"Hmm... I guess I can sort you into a house... but you have to ket me resort you Harry" Samuel said seriously.

All the Professors looked at each other confused.

"But Sam! If I let you do that then our plan will be all messed up!" Harry whined out childishly.

Samuel just looked at Harry like he was stupid. "You really think I care if I mess the plan yo? I lpaned on messing it up!" he said hotly.

Harry sighed while rubbing his forhead. "Alright you can resort me Sam. But sort Shadow first, alright?" he asked tiredly.

"Sure! Now just lift me up and put me on your head!" Samuel said laughing as he wiggled around on the desk.

Shadow made a face as she picked Samuel up and placed him on her head. "You do realize that what you said sounded so wrong?" she asked pouting.

"Of course I do! I've been saying that same thing for year's trying to see who would get it!" Samuel laughed out then went still.

"What is it Sam?" Harry asked curiously.

The Professors behind them all looked on curiously as well.

"Shadow... do you know who you're parent's are?" Samuel asked ignoring Harry's question.

Shadow looked confused as she cocked her head to the side. "No I don't know who any of my family is, besides Harry that is" she said the last part smiling.

Harry smiled back at her as Minerva and Poppy closed in for the kill.

"Shadow... you're parents ar every well known in the Wizarding world. They died well over a hundred year's ago..." Samuel said trailing off.

"Really? Who are they?" Shadow asked curiously as she tried to look up at Samuel.

Right before Minerva and Poppy could grab the two teenagers Samuel spoke causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Shadow... you're parents are Salazar Slytherin and Michelle Pierre" Samuel said seriously.

"What?" Harry gasped out shocked.

"Think about Harry. Shadow has no family, she's been in family home's all her life... she matches you, even out power's you. Everything fits" Poppy said lowly startling the two teenagers.

"But how is Slytherin her father? He died hundred's pf year's ago" Severus muttered confused to himself.

"It was said..." Dumbdledore started off to get everyone's attention.

Once he had everyone's attention did he carry on.

"It was said long ago that Salazar and Michelle had a child. But no one had ever seen the child or heard of her before. Some say that when the child was born a great seer came to see them and told them a prophecy," he said lowly and stopped to let what he said sink in.

"What did the prophecy say?" Harry asked seriosuly his green eyes darker than usual.

Shadow stared at Dumbledore with her eyes starting to glaze over.

"They say the prophecy told of a newborn who will help save the world. But the time the child was suppose to be born in is the future and not the present. When Salazar and Michelle heard the prophecy they at once knew it was about their child..." Dumbledore trailed off looking at Shadow.

"How did they know it was about their child? Dumbledore? Dumbledore answer me damn it!" Harry snarled as his teeth lengthened into fangs.

"Harry... look at Shadow" Minerva whispered out shock.

Harry looked at Shadow and instantly stopped snarling.

Shadow's eyes were completely glazed over and she stared ahead of her seeing something the other's couldn't see.

"Shadow? Shadow hunny? Shadow... please talk to me" Harry begged quitely slowly inching towards the other teenager.

"Don't touch her!" Samuel hissed out.

Harry jumped back shocked as if burned and stared at the hat with tears in his eyes.

"Why? Why can't I touch her?" he whispered out sorrowfully.

"Harry... she's rememebering... she's remembering everything" Samuel said sadly as he looked down at Shadow's face.

"Why?" Shadow whispered out catching everyone's attention.

"Why did they throw me away? Why did they love me if they could never have me?" she whimpered out as tears filled her again for the second time that day.

"Shadow... they didn't want to leave you. They had no choice; you weren't destined for that time... you were destined for this time. To be here... with us" Samuel tried to reason with the depressed teenager.

"No... they knew what they were doing. They knew what would happen when they placed me in that portal. What I would go threw and what would happen in the future. They did nothing to try and save me from all of them" Shadow spat out hatefully.

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks, as did Minerva and Poppy.

Severus and Dumbledore looked on at the scene trying to figure out what all was going on.

Harry rushed up to Shadow and hugged him to her tightly. "We will get revenge on all of them. I swear it to you sister, I swear it" he whispered out in her ear.

Shadow's eyes cleared and she hugged Harry back just as tightly. "I know we will brother. But before that happened we must prepare for the battle's to come" she said wisely pulling away.

Harry pulled back as well and nodded his head in understanding.

Poppy and Minerva rushed forward wrapping the teens up in their arms.

"My poor babies!" Minerva sobbed out as Poppy sobbed with her.

Shadow and Harry shared a look before they both nodded.

"Samuel, what house is Shadow going into? As along with Harry for that matter?" Dumbledore asked smiling widely.

Samuel looked at Dumbledore blacnkly. 'You knew what would happen didn't you, you bastard? Just for that I wil help them with what they are planning. You will not get away with this a second time' he thought venomfully.

Severus stared at the two teens as they continued to look at each other. 'What are they doing? Can they talk to each other through their minds?' he asked himseld thoughtfull.

Samuel suddenly grinned confuseing everyone. "Why Headmaster! they bother are apart of no house!" he snickered out gleefully.

Dumbledore's eyes widen as he realized what Samuel was saying. "You can not possibly be serious," he said coldly.

"What do you mean by not being serious?" Harry asked confused.

"He mean's that both of you are High Power's" Poppy said shocked.

"But there hasn't been a High Power in over three hundred year's... let alone two at once" Minerva said shocked as well.

Samuel just snickered as he hopped off Shadow's head and onto the high shelf again.

----------------

Ha! Yes I am ending it here. I only want each chapter to be about 9 pages long or so. Hopefully nothing like 3 or 4 pages! That would really suck! But I have good news! I have chapter nine and ten written out for G.R.F.T.R.W.!!! Now all I have to do is type it up and put it on here! Well R&R please! Flames are allowed!


End file.
